The Eternal Rose
The X. Emperox of the Empire is Emperox Pyxis Solanum Rona, also known as The Eternal Rose, Beacon of Hope, Warden of Hearts, Salvation of the Lost and Defender of Home. Apprenticeship Born Seeker Pyxis Solanum Rona, Rona was selected to study under Granny Pyxis from an early age. This made her the first Apprentice in Pyxis history, a new title which established an official method of succession for the House's leadership. It is unknown why exactly Granny Pyxis picked Rona to train out of all the members of House Pyxis, even to Rona herself. Under the tutelage of the legendary founding mother of House Pyxis, she has gained much insight into the inner workings of the House, as well as the Empire as a whole. Attending many High Teas on Lodestone has prepared her well for the political machinations of the Houses. For the majority of her Apprenticeship, Rona's existence and tutelage was kept secret from the rest of the House, excluding the High Wardens. Rumors regarding The Apprentice circulated throughout the House for many years, and Rona was only revealed to the public following the conclusion of her study, during the 3200 Moot. She quickly found much love and respect with the other members of her House, demonstrating the immense charisma, diplomatic skills, and inspiring presence she had acquired during her time under Granny's wing. Coronation Statement Shortly before the coronation, House Pyxis published the following statement: House Pyxis, at its core, are a disparate people. Each member treads a unique path throughout their life, developing new memories and beliefs as they walk their chosen road, and we have always embraced that individuality as something beautiful. However, among all of our varied siblings and children, there is one thing we have always known to be true. No matter which direction the compass points, North, South, East or West, one can feel lost on their way. And when such an event occurs, one must not be disheartened, for there is a force that shall always steer the needle true. The Center. The Compass Rose. House Pyxis is proud to devote itself toward bringing prosperity to every inch of Imperial lands, and to endeavor ourselves to bring our message of hope to every heart within them. Today is a historic day. For today, where we have found unity, direction, and guidance, so too shall the Empire, and all of God's creations within it. Today is a momentous day, for all the lost, the misguided, the abandoned, can now turn their heads towards the throne and know that they shall be lead back to their path, wherever it may be. That they shall always have a hand to guide them, an ear to hear their troubles and their tales, and an eye to watch over them as they travel far from Home. Today is a glorious day, for your new Emperox is with you. The Eternal Rose, Emperox Pyxis Solanum Rona, Beacon of Hope, Warden of Hearts, Salvation of the Lost and Defender of Home, shall shepherd Acheron Rho into a new, wonderous era. May the compass guide you until another star. History of the Reign of the Eternal Rose This is the part where most of the Emperox articles include everything the ruler did during their reign. However, Rona's reign just started, and we all get to live through it together as events unfold. If the Sector hasn't blown up yet by the time you are reading this, she's apparently doing a decent enough job. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Pyxis Members Category:Emperox